Computing devices are subject to fluctuations in power supplied to the computing devices that may cause damage to components of the computing device. For example, if a motherboard, CPU or other component of the computing devices receives too much current (overcurrent) or too much voltage (overvoltage), the motherboard, CPU or other components of the computing device may be damaged. Repairing computer components can often be costly both in purchase price for the replacement parts and in downtime and labor costs required to fix the damaged computer.